PickUp Lines
by Leftywrite
Summary: Cho Chang/Percy Weasley--fluff, funny pickup lines, and a bit of butterbeer and school mixed in. haaaaaaave fun!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Cho Chang, or Percy Weasley. All I own is the plot of this thing. Consider this the companion to the sort-of not updating right now "Unexpected Couple". I just thought there should be more Percy/Cho action, besides the Fawkes RPG that aiyah is in. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to aiyah's page. I'm sure something about it is there somewhere ;p  
  
~Chp. 1-Well, that was unexpected~  
  
Cho Chang was sitting in the Hogs Head, nursing a butter beer, and feeling very sorry for herself.  
  
Her current "boyfriend" (if Harry could be called that) had just dumped her, in favor of the Hogwarts Smartass, her boyfriend before him had gotten himself murdered by You-Know-Who, and the boyfriend before HIM, she had caught kissing his pet crup with disgusting fervor. Oh, and the one before that? Priesthood vows.  
  
Honestly. What was WITH the male race? Had they suddenly evolved into Cho-hating bastards without her knowing? Would this affect her ambition to meet her soul mate? Was there more butter beer? Who came up with the idea of liquid soap?  
  
Whoa. Where had THAT come from?  
  
~Prolly from the same place all the jerks with balls in my life come from~ she thought gloomily. ~And I don't mean quidditch players~.  
  
She felt someone sidle up beside her. She didn't care. All she wanted was another butter beer. She started rummaging around her purse for her wallet. Where HAD it vanished to?  
  
"DAMN IT! Where the fish sticks did it go?"  
  
"Looking for something? A wallet, perhaps?"  
  
She looked up. Who was this? A tall, gangly, redheaded boy with rather cute glasses was sitting a bit close to her-with HER wallet?  
  
"That's MINE!"  
  
"Mmm...anything else you want yours too?"  
  
What was that? "Huh?"  
  
He smiled with what he assumed was a meltingly dashing smirk.  
  
Assumed being the key word here.  
  
"Are you an apple?"  
  
"WHAT?" Apple? Where had that come from? Apples were little, red things-oooh. Was she getting Asian glow?  
  
"-Because you look Golden Delicious."  
  
She just sat there, shocked for a second, before the idea of the statement hit her. "Are you making some type of racist statement, buddy?" she hissed, poking him in the chest with her finger  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Because I know I'm considered 'yellow' but that is just going WAAY to far for MY tastes. Honestly, did you think you were being CLEVER? Of all the things you could have said-"  
  
He cut her off. "If I told you you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
She thought about that for a second too. "You have a double word in there. It's not grammatically correct."  
  
"Intellectual, are we? Well, gorgeous, are you a laser, because you get my photons all excited?"  
  
She stared at him blankly. "What's a photon?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She sighed exasperatedly as she ran a hand through her shiny, Asian hair. "Honestly! Then why did you say it?"  
  
"Maybe because I was just mesmerized by those beautiful eyes. Hey look! I'm a poet and I didn't know it."  
  
Despite herself, she was starting to grin at his awful lines. "And I'm a witch who can be a bitch."  
  
He smirked again. "I wasn't kidding about those eyes, you know. Someone should patent the color of them and call it 'angel'"  
  
She just raised an eyebrow on that one.  
  
"Hey, if you didn't like me, I would be on the floor, slapped by now. Not that the idea isn't that un-appealing, but-"  
  
She raised a hand to stop him. "Uhm, do you really want to complete that sentence, uhm...what was your name again?"  
  
He grinned. "I thought you would never ask. Percy Weasley, at your service, miss, and as silly as this sounds, I promised myself I would say hello to you tonight."  
  
"It's day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: HEEHEEEHEE! I know, you're just waiting to smack me for not completing "Couple", but there are some ideas one just CAN'T pass up. For everything else, there's mastercard....never mind.  
  
Please review me!  
  
~LW 


End file.
